The Final Fantasy Awards
by baby-pnut
Summary: The characters are fighting for the awards! chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I wish I own all these characters, but I don't (darn)  
  
Hihi, this is like my first time putting one of my stories on here! I'm not asking for any reviews but I won't say no to at least five (hint, hint!) anyway, I hope you lot enjoy my story!  
  
The final fantasy awards  
  
1: Mad-eating chocobos.  
  
It was a very chaotic day in the squaresoft building. Why? Who wouldn't? it is the final fantasy award!!!!! Every existing males were practising their winning speech and every females are applying lots of makeup on (but there was a hold-up, because, quina, doesn't know makeup, ate it all) Aeris: 'cloud said (applying half a lipstick) if I win an award, he'll take me to the final dance' Tifa glared at her. Tifa: 'he never said that!' Aeris: 'did too' Tifa: 'did not' (a moogle eating a frog passed them) Aeris: 'did too' (a mad-eating chocobo ran passed them) Tifa: 'did not' (T-rexaur appeared and ate a nearby person, then went off again) PA: 'Hello, hello, guess you all are excited about tonight, right? Just a few warnings beforehand; No characters that are not made by squaresoft are not permitted to take part in tonight's excitement.' Harry Potter, who's dressed up as squall, groaned. Harry: 'guess I don't need this then.' He chucks his rubber gunblade into a dustbin. PA: 'and also, please deposit any gysahl greens you have as all the chocobos, mum, dads, babies, all gone mad!!!! Anyone who has anything related to that sort would be ripped apart and be eaten!!!! Please! Becareful! And god bless you all.' Squall panicked and looked at the withered bouquet of gysahl greens for Rinoa. He grabbed a nearby person and stuffed the gysahl greens in his arms. Squall: 'here, on me.' Person: 'gee, thanks, I need some for my chocobo...' Before their eyes, chocobos appeared from nowhere, grabbed hold of that person and ripped him apart. Squall: 'served ya right! You should have listened to the warning carefully!' He smirked and headed off to find Rinoa, she have to do without the flowers. If she loves him, she wouldn't mind.. he thinks. * * * Just outside the building, a short, black hair girl crept up to the tightly bolted door. Pnut: 'oh, squaresoft! I worship thee.NOW LET ME IN!!!!!!! She pounded at the door heavily as if there were no tomorrow. Inside the building, one of the designers looked out of the window. Designer 1: 'hey! That girl out there looks like she's about to knock down the door and take over!' Designer 2: 'ah, who cares, her problem. Let's just leave it and go and get a donut, yah? Then we design the rest of that young blitzball player from final fantasy 10' They walked off, leaving a half-finished Tidus hopping after them, unhappily. Tidus: 'hey can't you finish me off now? I play blitzball without arms!!!! Oh, why can't they finish off my arms?'  
  
Tada! First part of my story! Its short, I know, but sadly, the other chapters would be about the same length, maybe shorter. Oh yes, here's a little warning; I'm famous on starting a story, but never finish it, so bug me, email me, complain to me, get me to finish this story whether I like it or not, okay? Good, I'm counting on you! 


	2. 2: the first award guess

Disclaimer: don't own any of these, never will (darn)  
  
Hi, it's me again! I haven't updated my story lately cause it was kind of messed up when it was put on fan fiction. It totally discouraged me to write any more, but I decided to write some more any ways..  
  
2: New presenter!  
  
It was getting late and people were putting on finishing touches on the appearance and make up, Pnut sneaked around the corner from the cafeteria, quietly. She some how managed to get into the building unnoticed. She turned around another corner and bumped into Zell.  
  
Zell; 'Hey! Watch it!'  
  
Pnut; 'Are you Zell Dincht?'  
  
Zell; 'the one and only, but I don't do autographs till Saturday, missy' Pnut snorted.  
  
Pnut; ' autographs later, you are now my slave!'  
  
Zell; 'What the ^&%$&! I'm no ones slave! I only do autographs or do up a booya!'  
  
Pnut; ' will you do it for a hot dog?'  
  
Zell; 'Never.'  
  
Pnut; 'jumbo size?'  
  
Zell; '. . when do I start?' * * *  
  
Garnet; ' Zidane, are you flirting again?'  
  
Zidane; 'Nope princess, I only got eyes for. Whoa! Pretty lady 24/7!' Zidane's eyes popped out at the nearby pretty girl flashed him a smile. Before Zidane knows it, he was face down on the floor with stars coming out of his head.  
  
Zidane; 'Mary. had. a lit.'  
  
PA; 'Attention all, I'm now going to announce today's fantastic Presenter. our one and only. President Rufus!' A dark figure perched up in a tightly bolted locker as he heard his name being mentioned on the PA.  
  
PA; 'b..but. gulp. under some very inconvenient circumstances, our new presenter will be Pnut! Can you move that gun away from my head now?' There was a struggle sort of sound at the back ground as Yuna turned to Rikku.  
  
Yuna; 'Rikku. who the hell is Pnut?'  
  
Rikku; 'I dunno, but I think shes the new cleaner or something, or is she the cook in final fantasy 8?'  
  
Yuna; 'probably. oh well, pass the lip stick.' * * *  
  
At 8 o'clock, everybody in the squaresoft building made a runner for the best seats in the Final hall. Guards stood outside to make sure that nobody start up a fight.  
  
Guard; 'Hey you there!' He pointed at Squall.  
  
Squall; 'huh? Whats wrong?'  
  
Guard; 'no black pants and Scars allowed'  
  
Squall; 'WHAT? But he's got a scar and wearing black pants!' He points at Seifer who grinned at him.  
  
Guard; 'so, he's just messy, take them off or out!'  
  
Squall; 'meanie.'  
  
On the otherside.  
  
Aeris; 'Cloud sweetie, sit with me!'  
  
Tifa; 'No, girlfriend, he's sitting next to me!'  
  
Aeris; 'Cloud?' Both girls glared at him.  
  
Cloud; 'I. er.' Without a warning, Aeris and Tifa both dived at Cloud and pulled his arms.  
  
Tifa; 'Sit with me!'  
  
Aeris; 'no, Me!'  
  
Cloud; 'Ark!' Rinoa gave an annoyed sort of snort when Tifa accidently poked her in the ribs. She looked up and saw a weird looking man walking towards her in his underwear and a plaster over his forehead.  
  
Rinoa; 'Squall?'  
  
Squall; (dully) 'Yea.'  
  
Rinoa; 'What happened to you, Squall?'  
  
Squall; 'Bad day. hey! I thought you saved me a seat?' He points at Rinoa's pet dog, Angelo, who was drooling happily over his seat.  
  
Rinoa; 'oh sorry, darling, but friends comes first. although I can tell her to budge up a bit for you, sweetie.' Squall looked at the half mangled, half wet thing, (it seemed very insulting at that time to call it a chair anymore) And thought it over.  
  
Squall; 'Actually, Rinoa, I'll pass.'  
Chapter two done! Thank you, thank you. And thanks for The review. Oh and sorry for any anonymous reviews!!!!! I can't believe a accidently ticked no anonymous reviews!!!! Im an idiot! Oh, by the way, gimme some now, hehe. Anyways, please wait patiently for the next chapter. The end. 


End file.
